Did You Ever Really Care?
by dangerousgirl
Summary: Yami is suffering, because of a certain blue eyed duelist.He decides to get his memories erased but what happens when his old friends and rival AKA love of his life come back in his life? SetoXYami full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Remembrance

Seto: Yami? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Marik in the other story Notice Me?

Yami: I got a note saying to come here for something important, and Marik is sleeping off his…uh… exhaustion, you know… from uh…his excursions.

Seto: Okay, when this is over, we're both going back to your place and we are going to wake up Marik

Yami: Horny much?

Loud noises interrupts them, they both turn to see a figure wrapped in a dark cloak.

Seto: Who the hell are you?

Mysterious figure: Someone you shouldn't piss off.

Yami: Why not?

Mysterious figure: Because then you don't get the next chapter to Notice Me

Seto and Yami: DANGEROUSGIRL?!

Throwing off cloak: YES! IT IS I DANGEROUSGIRL WITH A WHOLE NEW STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF FOR A LONG TIME!

Seto and Yami: What the Hell!

Dangerousgirl: uh… yea, look I know I should be updating Notice Me but I thought of this good story that I want everybody to read.

Yami: So why call us out here?

Dangerousgirl: I'm afraid some of my reviewers are kind of upset with me, and I don't want to get caught by them, so you guys are my only chance of getting this story out.

Seto: HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA….

Dangerousgirl: uh… Seto? Why are you laughing?

Seto: you really think you're safe? I made a deal with your reviewers to contact them the minute I see you, and they should be here in about thirty seconds…

Dangerousgirl: OH SHIT! Starts running. All of a sudden hundreds of reviewers are chasing after her.

Dangerousgirl: MUST MAKE DISTRACTION! TAKE THIS! throws hot sexy pictures of SETOXYAMIXMARIK at them reviewers stop and starts fighting for the pictures

Dangerousgirl: WHEW! Now onward for freedom!

Seto and Yami: NOT SO FAST!

Seto: Did you really think you can stop us? We're the ones doing it so those pictures won't work on us.

Dangerousgirl: HEH, I know they won't so that's why I HAVE THIS! whips out several papers, and holds a lighter to them

Seto: What are those?

Dangerousgirl: These my good friend are the papers to the next chapter of Notice Me, so if you don't want me to make a bond fire with them, then I suggest that you let me leave.

Seto: SHIT!

Dangerousgirl: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Seto: shut up

Dangerousgirl: Okay, I know that I should be updating my other story 'Notice Me' but I just had to get this story out. I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I want to get it out before anybody comes out with a story remotely similar to this.

Seto: Uh, if you've been thinking about this, how can anybody come up with a similar story? Your mind is no man's land, to even think about entering your mind you risk damnation, and to never be seen again.

Dangerousgirl: Shut up! I'm just saying just in case. Anyways, I think everybody who's reading this will want a full detail of what it is that they will be reading, so here it goes.

**Okay, the story takes place after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie. Yami is slowly deteriorating because he cannot forget what happened during the duel with Seto. (If you have seen the movie, then you can remember all the mean things Seto said to Yami, if you haven't I will be saying what Seto said during the story so you'll know what happened) After some certain events in my story, Yami will make the painful decision of getting his memories erased, of everything from the time Yugi solved the puzzle to the present. Yami gets a new exciting life, but just as his new life is taking off, his old friends and rival (aka love of his life) comes back into his life, because there is a new threat of duel monsters, and only Yami can beat it. Will Yami remember his past? or will he continue with his new life? and what does Seto, have to say to Yami?**

Don't worry everybody! This story is indeed SETOXYAMI! I'm just going to have a lot of Drama in it!

Seto: WHAT THE F#K?! What do you mean Yami will get his memories erased? He can't get them erased! He's my rival!

Dangerousgirl: Is that all you have to say?

Seto:….

Dangerousgirl: You know what you said to him, during that duel and frankly I don't blame Yami for wanting to forget.

Seto: He wants to forget?! You're the one making up this stupid story!

Dangerousgirl: Not true, why don't we see what Yami has to say, hmm?

Yami is standing behind Seto

Seto: Yami…

Yami: I can't forget what you said to me Seto! It's like you never cared about me at all! I HATE YOU!!!! WAAAAAAAAH! runs off crying

Seto: Wait Yami! runs off after Yami

Dangerousgirl: See? Yami can't forgive Seto so now Seto will have to suffer for…what is that noise? goes to the door and listens to moaning and grunts; 'more Seto, more' What the hell? So much for Yami hating Seto, oh well. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

The lone solitary figure stood still in the cold pouring rain. He lifted his head, with eyes closed to feel the pellets of water run down his face, intermingling with the wetness that flowed from his eyes. He opened his exotic crimson eyes toward the sky, _'How did it come to this? Where did it all go wrong?' _He knew the answer to those questions, what he didn't know was, why? It had all started with that damn duel between him and Seto Kaiba.

He had just learned about the prophesy about Anubis saying that he will come back from the dead with the pyramid of light, and the disturbing images that both he and little Yugi saw. Where Seto was being attacked by a monster with the body of a man yet with the head of a jackal, as soon as they saw those images, they both wanted to go see Seto to see if he was okay. Yami more so than Yugi, because during the three years that they have known Seto Kaiba, Yami had developed deep and personal feelings for the cold-hearted blue-eyed duelist. Yugi, who knew of Yami's feelings, supported Yami and would often switch with him, even when they were not in a duel, so Yami would be able to observe Seto during school.

They were surprised when Mokuba came up to them in the limo, saying that Kaiba wanted to see Yugi (AN: Kaiba for now only knows Yugi). Yami's heart sped up at that statement, but he was quickly disappointed when Mokuba said that Seto wanted a duel. He should have known that the only time Seto would ever want Yami, was to challenge him to a duel. He was still happy though, even if it was just a duel Yami would be able to spend time with his rival. He always tried his best at their duels, he didn't want to give Seto the satisfaction of winning a duel, because if he did then Kaiba would no longer want to duel him, thinking he was no longer worthy of being his rival. He hoped that day would never come.

When they had arrived at Kaiba's duel dome, Yami could feel bad energy waves all around him as he walked toward Kaiba. Kaiba stood tall and proud with his white trench coat fluttering around him. "Welcome," Kaiba said "Glad you came to duel Yugi, because this time things are going to be different. I hope you brought your God cards, otherwise this duel wouldn't be any fun at all."

At those words he had tried to tell Kaiba that he sensed an evil presence, but Kaiba who would have none of that, saying that he didn't want to listen to the fairy tales, had commanded Mokuba to seal off all the exits, making sure that Yami would have no choice but to duel. He reluctantly started to duel with Kaiba, the duel started off well enough, but he should have known something was terribly wrong, when Kaiba played a magic card that forced Yami to play all three of his God cards at once. After he had summoned them all out Kaiba had played the trap card the Pyramid of Light, which removed all God cards out of play. When he played that card, not only were his God cards destroyed, but little Yugi's soul was sucked into the millennium puzzle and he lost contact with his light. He had asked Kaiba demandingly "Kaiba! Do you have any idea what you have just done?!"

Kaiba had merely laughed and simply said "Well let's see, I think I've just beaten you." From there on Kaiba was ruthless, cutting away at Yami's life points, making Yami weaker and weaker with each life point that he lost, because they were playing a deadly shadow game, that when you lost life points, you lose your life energy, therefore you die when your life points hits zero. During the entire duel, Yami had fought back, but at the same time was begging Kaiba to stop the duel before one of them loses. However, Kaiba would not stop, saying Yami only wanted to stop because his reputation was at stake. Yami will never forget the hurtful words that Kaiba said to him during the duel, one statement stayed with him, when Kaiba had attacked him with the blue-eye shining dragon, dropping his life points to 200, when his life energy left him so suddenly, he had fallen to the floor, trying hard to get up, while Kaiba had said "How the mighty have fallen. Lying there on the ground like a dog waiting to be put out of its misery. Get up! Get up so I can knock you back down!" That statement had hurt, when Kaiba had referred him as a dog, seeing as how Kaiba had always referred Joey as a dog.

He tried for the last time to get Kaiba to stop the duel. "Kaiba please listen to me!"

"All I want to hear from you is your anguish cry of defeat!" Kaiba had responded, cutting off Yami

"Kaiba, for the last time, I'm begging you to stop this!" he cried out "People are getting hurt. Lives are in danger. And this pyramid of light that you created is the source of it all! With each life point loss we become weaker! I know you can feel it! We must stop before it's too late!" At those words he thought he had finally connected with Kaiba, because Kaiba looked like he was considering stopping the duel, but that hope was smashed when Kaiba had stated "I'm afraid that for you, it's already too late, Yugi!"

He started saying "No Kaiba please you mustn't do this! We still have time to stop this madness! All you have to do is end this duel!"  
Kaiba merely said "You know Yugi you're absolutely right! Stopping this duel is what I'm about to do!" He thought for a millionth of a second that Kaiba would end the duel, but Kaiba was calling upon the blue-eye shining dragon to destroy his trap card the pyramid of light. When the card wasn't destroyed, Anubis showed up saying that the card wasn't destroyed because his will was so great. Anubis had tossed Kaiba aside, having served his usefulness, and continued the duel with him. When Yugi came through for him, he was able to use the last card Kaiba had set, to bring forth his God cards back from a different dimension, thus able to destroy Anubis.

However, after the duel and everything had calmed down, Mokuba had finished bandaging Kaiba's arm that had gotten hurt when he was tossed aside. Kaiba had gotten up and walked over to Yugi. He listened very carefully to what Kaiba had to say, "Kaiba…" Yugi started to say "Oh, please spare me all your bull about friendship, will ya? If it wasn't for that freak crashing the party, we both know that the winner of today's duel… would have been me. So enjoy the last days of being champion while you still can." Kaiba stated, glaring at Yugi.

At those words, he could feel immense hatred and anger toward Kaiba well up inside him. _"How dare he make that statement?! Knowing that he had almost killed me just so he can have that stupid title! Is my life so meaningless to him that he would try to kill me again?! Do I mean so little to him?!"_

He started shouting at little Yugi _"Yugi! Let me out! I have something that I want to say to Kaiba!"_

Yugi was startled, _"Okay, Yami"_

Yugi called out to Kaiba's retreating back after Kaiba said "We'll duel again."

"Wait Kaiba!" Yugi called out

Kaiba turned "Huh?"

"My other half, Yami has something that he wants to say to you." Yugi said

"What does he possibly have to say to me?" Kaiba asked

Yugi shrugged "I don't know, he just said that he wanted to speak to you." With those words Yugi relinquished control to Yami. While everyone watched the transformation, they could that Yami was keeping his hands clenched in tight fists, and his teeth grinded together, as he glared at Kaiba with hot tears welling up in his crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded "I have no time to waste on you, so if you don't mind, tell me so I can leave."

"Kaiba!" he yelled, he drew back his right fist and slammed it into Kaiba's unsuspecting face. He glared at the shocked figure on the floor "During the entire duel, you didn't care what was happening to me! Nor did you care what would have happened if you had taken away all of my life points! Do I mean so little to you that you would try to kill me, just for a stupid title!? SETO KAIBA! I HATE YOU!!!!! AND I SWEAR I WILL NEVER DUEL YOU AGAIN!" he yelled out before Yugi regained control. Everybody, especially Kaiba looked at Yugi with shock before Kaiba regained his senses, "I don't have to explain anything," he said, getting back on his feet "And as for the threat of never dueling me again? Yeah right, we are rivals there will always be that fire between us that will never die, and you know it." With that said Kaiba turned and stomped away with his trench coat bellowing out. Yami looked on with a look of despair written all over his face before he turned away with his eyes closed and two tears streaming from them. _"Why Kaiba?" _he thought _"Did you ever really care?"_

If Yami had only been able to see the look on Kaiba's face as he stomped away, there would have been no doubt in his mind that Kaiba in fact, really did…

care.

Dangerousgirl: Waaaaaaaah! Poor Yami! But in order for this story to work, I can't let him know about Kaiba, I just had to let my readers know that Kaiba really does care NOW! For the future chapters. Anyways, I know I always torture Yami, but when I see him in so much pain I just want to type out a hot steamy wild night just for the two of them…. that is, I would if I have the guts to do that. I may be dangerous to people but even I don't have the guts to write a lemon, or lime, I mean come on! You can't expect a virgin to type something that she herself only reads, but has never done before! That's my excuse, but anyway in the next chapter Yami will be having nightmares about the duel, and there's trouble at the school, that will eventually lead to Yami's decision.

Please review, if you want more!


	2. Remembrance II and a New Life

Chapter 2 Remembrance II and a new life

Dangerousgirl: Yea! I have 7 reviews! Thank you everybody! Anyways the last chapter, it really was in relation with the movie, and yes Kaiba really did say all those mean things to Yami, makes me wonder why Yami didn't get mad at Kaiba but oh well, the only time the chapter was not in correlation to the movie was when Yami got mad at Kaiba, other than that, it's pretty much the movie. Anyways here's the next chapter to did you ever really care?

Disclaimer: Don't own

Yami trudged along the wet streets, walking ever so closer to a high bridge over a rushing river. He slowly stopped at the bridge and leaned against the railing, his mind already back in the past, as he looked down at the river.

It was a few days after the duel with Kaiba, when Yami and Yugi were inside the Millennium puzzle going through the new rooms Yugi had found while he was trapped inside the puzzle with his friends. Yugi had found a very thick, ancient book with strange wordings inside. When Yugi managed to pronounce the words, the room shook and everything went black, when he came to, he was in his bed with Yami in a real body looking at him from his sitting position in the chair. After that, Yugi and his friends were thrilled that Yami had his own body, but they could still tell that Yami was still very depressed about Kaiba. Only Yugi understood why Yami was so depressed, the others had no clue.

Now when Yugi went to school, he left Yami at the game shop, because Yami couldn't face Kaiba at school. Yami would get start shaking every time he heard Seto's name, much less able to face him. So while Yugi was at school, Yami sat at his desk and just kept his head in his arms, replaying the duel over and over, inside his head. Whenever Yugi came home, Yami would pretend to be asleep, but Yugi knew better, because he could see the tear streaks on Yami's face whenever he looked in on him. At night Yami would stay awake looking up at the moon and the stars, wondering where 'did it all go wrong', until the sun came up. Yami hardly ate either, he mainly ended up putting the food back where it came from, and Yugi would just keep serving him the food. Pretty soon, Yami was looking so sickly, that it took several tears and puppy eyes, in order to get him to eat occasionally; there was nothing Yugi could do to get Yami to sleep, so Yami continued to live with his deteriorating health.

Now during all this time, Yugi did of course try to make Yami feel better, but Yami was inconsolable, so he would often go to his friends on what he could do to help Yami, he tried all of their suggestions, even Tea's but he soon realized that he was punishing Yami more than he was helping him. So Yugi decided to let Yami work out his problem.

Yugi had more pressing concerns at the time also, like constantly turning down Kaiba's challenges to duel, saying that he couldn't because technically it was Yami that dueled Kaiba, and Yami didn't want to duel Kaiba ever again.

After a couple of weeks, of this continued cycle, Yami had reached the final decision that he just couldn't live in this life anymore. He decided to go the day Yugi and his class had a field trip. He remembered everything that Yugi was telling him.

"Okay, Yami" Yugi said "I'll only be gone for a couple of days, and grandfather is visiting Professor Hopkins, so you'll be all alone."

"Don't worry about me, Yugi" he had reassured his light "You just have a good time at this field trip."

Yugi beamed at him "Yeah, guess you're right. I wonder if Tea is here ye…" Yugi got cut off when Yami got a scared look on his face and had wrapped his arms around himself and started shivering violently "She's here." Yugi sweatdropped "Huh?"

"The evil" Yami continued "The evil is here, I can feel it coming for me, there's no escaping…the evil."

BAM! The door was flung open to reveal the evil. "YAMI!!!" the figure squealed before lunging across the room and encasing Yami in a tight chokehold

Yugi started laughing "Oh Yami, it's just Tea."

"Ex…act…ly" Yami managed to wheeze out, with Tea's death grip

"Uh oh, we have to go Tea" Yugi said, looking at the clock.

"Awwww" Tea whined before detaching herself from Yami

"Bye Yami" Yugi waved

"Wait Yugi" Yami called out

"Yes?"

Yami walked forward to Yugi, and drew him in a big embrace, after a couple of minutes in that position, Yami slowly let go of Yugi and softly said "Goodbye Yugi."

Yugi frowned at the wording, "Yami? What are you…?"

"Come on Yugi, or the bus will leave us." Tea called from downstairs

"Coming!" Yugi called down the stairs, before looking back at Yami questioningly

"Go ahead Yugi, I'll be fine" Yami said trying to smile reassuredly.

"Well…okay." Yugi said slowly before turning around and walking out of the room.

Yami watched from the window, Tea and Yugi leave before reaching into his pocket and producing a folded up piece of paper with the letters Yugi written on the front. He placed the letter on top of the desk with the millennium puzzle over it.

"Goodbye." Yami whispered, before walking out of the room, forever.

Now here he was, standing at the bridge ready to end his life, not caring who was looking at him. He slowly hoisted himself onto the railing, and stood on top of it, looking down. He took a deep breath and spread out his arms in preparation to jump.

"Don't do it." A woman's voice called out.

Yami started and turned his head in the woman's direction. She was wearing black boots with formal black pants and silk blue shirt; she had a white coat over it. She had brown hair with large streaks of gray in it, and brown eyes behind sharp looking glasses.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yami asked

"Because whatever happened, it can be fixed." The woman answered

Yami shook his head "You can't help me, because it can't be fixed."

Now it was the woman's turn to shake her head "That's where you're wrong, anything can be fixed."

"I just want to forget everything, and in order for me to forget, I have to end my life." Yami said

"Well, how about you just forget about your life, and start with a whole new life?" The woman asked.

That piqued Yami's interest "What?"

"You heard me" the woman smirked "What if I told you that I have the advance knowledge and technology to erase your memories of your life and give you a brand new life?"

"I'd say, how much will it cost me?" Yami asked

The woman laughed "Nothing, you will not be paying me a single penny, other people pay me to do this."

Yami looked at her skeptically, "Look why don't you come with me, and I'll explain everything." The woman said, gesturing toward a long black limousine. Yami hesitated, then figured he had nothing to lose, so he hopped from the railing and followed the woman into the limo.

Inside the limo, the woman scrutinized Yami's face and body. "What?" Yami finally asked, "Nothing" the woman said "Just thinking with a lot of sleep and food, you can easily be the hottest patient I ever had."

Yami blushed, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

The woman smiled, "I should introduce myself, my name is Eileen Kilai, but you can just call me Doctor Kilai."

Yami took her a outstretched hand and shook it once while he said "Yami Motou."

"Oh my," Dr. Kilai gasped "The Yami Motou? The King of Games?"

Yami nodded.

"Something really bad must have happened for you to try and commit suicide." Dr. Kilai stated.

"Something did or I should say someone" Yami answered "But how can you help me?"

Dr. Kilai smiled "I am the top renowned scientist, in erasing people's memories and giving them new lives."

Yami whistled "Impressive."

Dr. Kilai nodded "It is, and one hundred percent of all my patients never got any flashbacks of their old lives, even if they were subjected to everything about their old lives, to them it'll be as if they had never been there before."

Yami's eyes lit up "So if I get my memories erased, there's one hundred percent chance that I will never remember?"

Dr. Kilai nodded "Correct."

Yami frowned "How is that possible?"

"Because while the other doctors, simply erase your memories, I take your memories out of your head, and put in new memories."

Yami chewed his bottom lip as the information sunk in.

"Well? Are you interested?" Dr. Kilai asked gently

Yami lifted his head and in a clear voice said "Count me in."

Yami could hardly keep his excitement in as the car neared a huge glass building that rivaled Kaiba's.

"We're here." Dr. Kilai said, as the limo slowed to a stop.

Yami cautiously got out of the car, and looked way up at the intimidating building.

"Don't worry." Dr. Kilai said, as she led Yami through the expensive building "We're just going to step into my office for a little bit, so you can tell me what kind of new life you want."

"I get to choose?" Yami asked

"Of course," Dr. Kilai said "I'll be giving you a big book about lives that you can choose from."

Yami nodded as he stepped into an elaborate office. Yami sat down in a plush chair, while Dr. Kilai went to her bookcase and pulled out a huge book.

"Here you go," Dr. Kilai said "All the lives that you can choose from."

Yami let out a little 'oof' as Dr. Kilai dumped the book in his lap. Yami opened the book and started to flip through the pages. After awhile, Yami shook his head and said "So far there is nothing that interests me, I mean; I don't want to be a trash collector or anything. Do you have any suggestions or anything?"

Dr. Kilai tilted her head thoughtfully "Why don't you turn to page one thousand three hundred and thirty-two? I find that my patients really like those lives."

Yami turned to the suggested page "WOW! There's so many to choose from, a bodyguard for the president, Senator, Congressman, CEO of the music industry, ooh an agent in espionage. How can I choose?"

Dr. Kilai laughed "Well, why don't you choose the espionage?"

"Really? Why?" Yami asked

"Well, not only do you have the looks and body for it," Dr. Kilai began "But you also get to choose another life."

"How come?" Yami asked

"Because as a spy you'll need another life to cover-up what you really do at night." Dr. Kilai explained.

"Oh," Yami said "Then I'll choose espionage and the CEO of the music industry."

Dr. Kilai nodded "Excellent, now that you know what you want to do, why don't we get started with the process?"

As they walked toward the room with the equipment, Yami turned to Dr. Kilai and asked "How long does it take for my memories to be erased?"

"Well the least amount of time to erase a person's memories is three days," Dr. Kilai answered "And that's only because there's some memories that they want to keep so they fight it for awhile."

"I see." Yami murmured, as he reflected back on the days with Yugi.

As they entered the room Dr. Kilai said to Yami "Before we begin with the process I need you to say something to yourself on this video tape."

"What?" Yami asked

"In the event should you ever find out that you had your memories erased and thinking about retrieving them, you will be given this tape that you made before you got your memory erased, about whether or not you should get your memories back." Dr. Kilai stated from memory. "Don't worry, it's just a precaution, none of my patients had ever figured out that they had their memories erased."

"Hmmm" Yami walked into the room and faced the camera recorder. After a few minutes he walked out and gave out a big sigh of relief.

"Ready?" Dr. Kilai asked

"More than ever." Came the reply

"Just relax and it will all be over before you know it." Dr. Kilai reassured Yami, as she strapped the head projector on his head.

Yami nodded, before closing his eyes as the medication took effect, drifting off to sleep.

"How's he doing?" Dr. Kilai asked her assistant.

"Actually, he's doing very well." The assistant answered "He's losing his memory a lot faster than all the other patients."

"Hmmm, that's probably because he really wants to lose those memories, all the other ones still had attachment to some memories. He said something bad really happening with someone, but I'll find out later when I view his memories" Dr. Kilai reasoned

"Well, whatever it is at this rate he'll be finished before the day is over." The assistant said

"Then I'll get his two new lives memories ready, so that by the time he's finished, we can automatically start with them." Dr. Kilai said as she walked out of the room.

Yami slowly opened his eyes; he got up and stretched languidly from his king size bed.

"Good morning, sir." A young maid said as she stepped into the huge stylish room.

"Good morning, Annie" Yami smiled as he got out of bed. "I overslept so I won't be having breakfast."

Annie nodded "Very good sir."

Yami quickly showered and dressed in black leather pants with high leather boots and a silk crimson shirt covered with a black leather jacket, as he stepped out of his mansion, he greeted his chauffer with a good morning before getting in his limo.

The limo stopped at a building bigger than the Kaiba Corporation, Yami stepped out and into the building. As he stepped off the elevator, at the top of the building he was greeted with a woman sitting in one of his chairs.

Yami smiled "Ah, Eileen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dr. Kilai smiled "I just wanted to see how my favorite CEO and spy was doing, is that so wrong? Atem Yamazaki?"

Dangerousgirl: And that's all for this chapter, people. If you want the next chapter up really fast, then I want a lot of reviews, and NO Yami and Dr. Kilai will NOT get together! EVER! They are just friends! There will be someone else! HEE HEE

Seto: You are so damn greedy, you know that?

Dangerousgirl: Reviews are what keep me happy, there's nothing wrong with that

Seto: When do I get my POV to explain myself, about why I did what I did to Yami?

Dangerousgirl: All in good time, Seto, right now it's Yami's turn to shine.

Seto: Sweatdrop

Dangerousgirl: Oh, and on one final note, remember Yami's condition that he gets whenever Tea comes, it will be important.


	3. Yugi's POV Seto's POV

Chapter 3 Yugi's POV, Seto's POV

Dangerousgirl: I'm back!

Seto: Dear lord, help me

Dangerousgirl: Hey! I resent that! Well if you're going to be that way then I can delete your part out.

Seto: NO! I'll be good, I promise

Dangerousgirl: That's better, in this chapter it will be explaining little Yugi's reaction to Yami's note and yes, I will be putting in what the note said, and also here is Seto's POV too.

I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews, but sniff WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHEN I HAD UPDATED THIS STORY WITH CHAPTER TWO THE STUPID FANFICTION SCREWED UP MY STORY MASSIVELY! I'M SURE THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR AUTHOR ALERT KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. FIRST THEY PUT THE SECOND CHAPTER IN PLACE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IN PLACE OF THE SECOND CHAPTER, THEN WHEN I TRIED TO CORRECT IT, THEY PUT THE SECOND CHAPTER IN BOTH OF THE CHAPTERS SO THE FIRST CHAPTER WASN'T ANYWHERE, FINALLY I HAD TO DELETE MY STORY, AND I LOST ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT I GOT FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, STUPID FANFICTION! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Anyways, that explains what happens, so yeah, anyways I got some reviewers who said that they can't really see Yami as a CEO but they can see him as a spy. I KNOW! I totally agree with you guys, the CEO is just an alibi as to what he really does, and plus I needed to make him a CEO in order for this to work. HEE HEE anyways here's the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called out. The small innocent looking form turned to the source. He saw his friends running towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi asked when they stopped in front of him.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to come with us to the mall." Joey asked.

"Well…I supp…" Yugi's voice trailed off as soon as he spied a tall figure walking briskly to his limo. Said figure turned to look straight at Yugi, as if he sensed Yugi's stare. As soon as their eyes met contact, Kaiba visibly flinched, all color leaving his face, before getting is his limo.

"Sorry guys, I can't. I'll see you later." Yugi finally said after a moments pause. HE turned and started walking towards the game shop.

"But Yugi…" Tea started to say before Joey grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Let him go, Tea" Joey said "You know Yugi has never forgiven himself, over what happened with Yami, six months ago."

Inside the Game shop

Yugi let out a deep sigh as he closed the door to his bedroom. He slowly scanned the room, memories coming back to him.

Flashback

"That trip was so much fun!" Tea squealed as the whole gang was walking to the game shop for ice cream.

"Yeah, it sure was" Yugi smiled at Tea's squealing.

"It would have been better if moneybags wasn't constantly challenging you to a duel." Joey stated

"Well, yeah" Yugi agreed "But he doesn't seem to believe me when I tell that it was Yami who dueled him."

"Speaking of Yami…" Tristan started "How is he?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid" Yugi admitted "He seems to be fine at first glance, but then you can tell he hasn't been eating or sleeping. He's a real mess, and if you just mention the name Kaiba, he completely loses it, and breaks down crying."

"Man, that is bad" Joey agreed "But it's not the first time moneybags tried to pull something on us, so why break down now?"

"Kaiba didn't try to kill Yami before." Yugi murmured, before stepping inside. "I'm going to go check on Yami; he was acting pretty weird when I was leaving."

Yugi stopped in front of the closed door. He lifted his fist, and rapped softly against the door. "Yami?" he called out softly as he opened the door slowly. He quickly looked around the room; a glint of gold quickly catches his eye. He approached the puzzle slowly, noticing the white paper with his name on it underneath the puzzle. He drew out the paper, and with trepidation he unfolded the paper and started to read. With each sentence his face grew with despair. It read…

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm leaving you this letter, to try and help you understand why I am not here, and why I'll never be here again. You know of my feelings for Seto, and that what he did completely destroyed my heart. I am slowly dying each day that passes, and I have decided to end it all. I will end my life, so I can be free of my despair. I am so sorry to be doing this to you, but I don't want to be a burden to you any longer. Please do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. Please continue to live your life to the fullest. I am leaving you this puzzle not only to remind you of me, but to let you know that I really did end my life, so you don't waste time trying to find me. When you pick up the puzzle, it will no longer feel warm, rather it will feel cold, and cut off from me. I am so glad to have dueled side by side with you; those were the best times I ever had. Goodbye Yugi, I will always love you like the little brother you had become to me._

_Love forever, _

_Yami_

End Flashback

Yugi could barely read the last sentence, his eyesight heavily blurred by the tears, that started to fall rapidly. Even to this day Yugi can hardly remember what had happened the next few days. He could only vaguely remember his friends trying to comfort him, and him looking for Yami in vain. When he saw Kaiba, he completely lost it, and had confronted Kaiba, but even now he couldn't remember what he said to Kaiba, but it was quite obvious that Kaiba remembered every single word from the way he always flinched whenever he looked at Yugi. Yugi sighed, wiping away his tears before falling on his bed and falling into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile…

I gave out a sigh as I leaned away from all the paper work, and sat back against my executive chair. I didn't feel like doing my work ever since I saw little Yugi this afternoon. If there was ever one person that I didn't want to snap, it was Yugi. I still cringe every time I think about the day Yugi finally lashed out.

Flashback

It was a few days after the whole class returned from the trip. I was going about my business as usual, when I found out my incompetent employees had messed up a new gaming system of duel monsters, and thus it was up to me to fix the problem. I knew it would take all night to fix so I had decided to go to a Starbucks, in order to purchase their coffee packages. While I was in line, I heard my name being called out by someone in a thunderous rage, needless to say, when I turned around it was Yugi who was in a thunderous rage. Up to this day I still cannot believe the language that spewed out of his mouth.

"Seto Kaiba! Who the FUCK do you think you are!" Yugi shouted, his eyes on fire with his teeth and fists clenched tightly.

"Do you have any idea what you FUCKING did to Yami! YOU BASTARD! Ever since that duel, Yami was suffering, and because of you Yami killed himself, and it's all your fucking fault!" Yugi paused for a second to catch his breath.

During his yelling, I was stunned to silence, now during his pause I tried to speak "Yugi, I…" But I was sharply cut off by Yugi.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yugi bellowed "THIS TIME YOU LISTEN TO ME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU BROKE YAMI'S HEART, WHEN YOU DIDN'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT HE DIED IN THAT DUEL. NOW YAMI IS GONE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE! YAMI WAS…YAMI WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Yugi finally gasped out before fainting from lack of air.

After he blurted out that Yami was in love with me, I could feel all the blood leaving my face. I just could not believe it. Then I

thought about all that I did to Yami, and I couldn't help but feel sick when I remembered our last duel. I'm pretty sure you're

all wondering why I feel bad about what I did to Yami, considering that one: I didn't believe in all that hocus pocus thus not

believing that Yami and Yugi were different entities, and two: during the entire duel, I was just obsessed with claiming the

King of Games title from Yami, that I didn't care what happened to Yami. However, though I knew the whole time, deep,

deep, deep, in the caverns of the icy iceberg that represented my heart, I really did believe that Yami and Yugi were different

people. Also to explain my behavior about the duel. I was driven to win, because victory was within my grasp, if I could just

beat Yami just once, everybody including Yami would see me as Yami's equal, instead of a rival, someone who could just

give Yami a run for his money when it came to dueling. That's why it pained me so, when Yami punched me and screamed,

'That he hated me and never wanted to duel me again, because I didn't care if he died.' I had managed to keep my cold

façade, and tell him that 'I didn't have to explain, and we would always be rivals.'

What I had really wanted to say to Yami was "I'm sorry for what I did, I just became obsessed because I was so close to winning, so I can be seen as your equal, and not inferior to you, because…because I love you."

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Atem you're just in time for the next assignment" An old man, ushering Atem into a chair.

"What is the new assignment?" Atem asked.

The old man slid a thick paper toward him, Atem slapped his hand on top of the folder and opened to the first page.

"The assignment is to obtain a certain disk from Kaibacorp."

"I see," Atem murmured, his eyes fell on a picture "And this man is…?"

"The CEO" The old man replied instantly "He is usually there late at night, long after the other employees have gone home, so you should have no trouble getting that disk."

"And if this Seto Kaiba tries to stop me?" Atem asked

"…exterminate him."

Dangerousgirl: HEE HEE HEE I KNOW I KNOW! EVIL AUTHORESS BUT I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME, OF COURSE ENOUGH TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Seto: I cannot believe Yami is going to kill me, if I try to stop him. Where's the love?

Dangerousgirl: Gone honey, remember he doesn't remember anything

Seto: That's not what he said last night

Dangerousgirl: Sweatdrop

Anyways please review


	4. Confrontation

Dangerousgirl: I LIVE! Hey everybody I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have a good excuse! I was in Mexico for 2 and a half months and I couldn't update, but I will try to keep updating my stories, even though I will probably die from college when I go back but hey…bring it on!

By the way I just wanted to answer a certain person who asked me this question, of whether or not Yami is just dreaming this or if it is people keeping up with the act. And the answer is that no Yami is not dreaming, it really is happening, and he really is the CEO of his own company, and he is a spy, he is living the life as if he was born, had parents, went to school, yada yada yada, that sort of thing, the only people who know that he had his memories erased are the top top top people.

Seto: Yea Yea, who cares? I just want to get on with this story and see if Yami really will try and kill me.

Dangerousgirl: Seto, rude as usual I see

Seto: Please, I would be nicer if you haven't taken months to finally update.

Dangerousgirl: (sweatdrop) On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 4 Confrontation

"Well Atem, now that you have the details of this operation, why don't you go ahead and start preparing?" the old man, known as Shizo, asked.

"I'll do just that." Atem replied, he got up swiftly and stretched languidly, dropping his arms to reach for the thick folder on the table.

He stepped out of the office and started for the elevators, "Hey, Atem" a woman called out.

Atem stopped and turned to see Doctor Kilai walking towards him, "Dr. Kilai" he replied politely.

She shook her head, "Why don't you ever call me Eileen?"

Atem grinned and said "Because I know it annoys you."

She laughed, then asked "Is that your new assignment?" she pointed to the thick folder in Atem's hand. Atem looked down quickly and said "Yeah, I just got done getting the details from Shizo."

"Can I see?" Dr. Kilai asked.

"Sure" Atem answered, he handed the thick folder to her, and clasped his hands behind his back.

Dr. Kilai's eyes widened slightly at the picture of Seto Kaiba, "What was that look for?" Atem asked, his sharp eyes never missing anything.

"Nothing, just that I recognize him from all the magazines about his corporation." Dr. Kilai responded quickly, "He's handsome isn't he?"

"I guess" came Atem's curt reply

Dr. Kilai shook her head, "That's just like you Atem, you don't think anything about the person."

Atem laughed and said "Not true, I think about the person whom I'm going to steal from."

"When?" Dr. Kilai asked "Other than the times you have permission to terminate them, and then you use your signature move and give them the kiss of death before you kill them."

At this Atem fell silent, pondering "You know," he answered slowly "I think you're right, I haven't thought about the person."

"Ha, I'm always right" Dr. Kilai answered "So when do you start?"

"Tonight, at about 11:00 or so" Atem answered

"Why so late?" Dr. Kilai asked, perplexed.

"Well, because one: Security is very light at that time, two: I need to have my partner prepare, and three: I need some sleep" Atem answered

"You haven't been getting enough sleep?" Dr. Kilai asked, concerned.

"Well, it's just that I have really weird dreams that when I get up I'm completely exhausted." Atem answered, "Nothing to be concerned of, now I have to find my partner and inform him of the assignment." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Atem!" Dr. Kilai called out "Do you know what your dreams are about?"

Atem answered, without turning around "No, I don't remember anything, when I wake up." He stepped into the elevator and waved goodbye to Dr. Kilai.

Dr. Kilai waved goodbye until the doors closed, then she lowered her arm and thought _"This should be interesting." _

Few hours later……10:55 PM

Atem rolled around in his bed, sweating beading on his forehead, his eyes closed in confusion, _He was up high, in a elegant balcony of some sort, looking down at a sea of people, he absently raised his hand up to adjust a gold headdress of some sort, that covered his forehead, and came up a little to keep his hair in place, however his blond strands were freely moving in the wind. Someone on his left was saying something, shaking their head and pointing to his hair. He turned and said a sharp remark, at this he heard musical laughter at his right, and he turned and saw blue……_

Brriiiiiinnnnng! Came the alarm clock, Atem immediately shut it off and rolled out of bed, dressing in skintight black pants, boots that came up to his knees, and a long black sleeve shirt with gloves, he buckled a black belt around his trim waist with various number of pouches. When he was finished, he stepped out of the room, with no recollection of the dream.

He stepped outside of the building where a shiny black ninja bike was waiting for him; he got on the magnificent machine, put on a black helmet with a black visor, and raced away into the night, towards an impressive building.

He rolled to a stop at the building next to Kaiba Corp. he swiftly got off, and opened one of his pouches, he pulled out a very small headset and placed it in his ear, "Testing, one, two, three" He said in his tenor voice _"Read you, loud and clear." _Came the voice of his partner.

"Jesus, Sai" Atem complained, as he pulled his hair in a tight, low ponytail, "How the hell can you hear me, with a headset this small?"

"_Now, now Atem, you know what I always say, it's not the size that counts, it's how it functions" _His partners voice, came into his ear, sounding amused.

"Yeah, right" Atem muttered, as he pulled on a mask, that covered his hair, and covered the lower half of his face, so that all you saw were his crimson piercing eyes. "That's not what you said last night. Or should I say screamed?"

"_Okay, so maybe size does count." _Embarrassment apparent in his partner's voice.

Atem laughed, as he got a gun out with a grappling hook on it, he shot it up towards the roof of the building, he pulled himself up to the roof. On it he looked on with binoculars towards the Kaiba Corp. building, "Alright Sai, give me the coordinates, of the best place to enter."

"_Okay, getting coordinates... you should enter the second to top row of windows." _Sai answered.

"Nobody there?" Atem asked.

"_Positive, the maid just finished cleaning in there, and is not cleaning the top floor." _Sai said his eyes, scanning the computer screen, having hacked into the security cameras.

"Alright, let's do this" Atem answered, as he hooked himself to a thick rope that had been placed there for the operation, he dropped off of the building and swung himself up as high as he can to the Kaiba building. Latching onto the glass building with suction cups, he quickly asked "Position?"

Sai's eyes quickly scanned a different screen, he softly whistled "_Wow Atem you've been working out, you're at the fourth to the top row of windows."_

Atem smiled "Whose fault is that?" He asked teasingly, his only answer was laughter. He quickly started to make his way up to the second row. Reaching there, he placed one of the suction cups on one of the windows and used a laser to cut through the glass, he carefully placed the glass inside, before stepping in he placed a headgear over his eyes, to view the security lasers crisscrossing the entire room. Atem smiled beneath his mask, _"This Kaiba guy, isn't as impressive as everyone thinks" _he thought amusedly as he quickly jumped over, under, sideways all the lasers. Reaching the door, he took off his headgear, and whispered "Sai, have you fixed the security cameras?"

Sai's voice came to his ear _"I fixed the security cameras so all they will see is a rerun. And I will be seeing the real deal, and I can warn you if anybody is coming"_

"Good" Atem answered, stepping out into the hallway, he kept himself low and walked quickly down the hallway, having memorized the floor plans of Kaiba Corp. He climbed up a chair and entered the ventilation system. He crawled around for a little while, before climbing up to the top floor of the building. He quietly dropped down and whispered "Anybody here?" _"Just the CEO, as we suspected" _"Alright, I'm going into the room with the chip." _"Hold on, the CEO just stepped out of his office." _Atem paused, waiting to hear where the CEO was heading. _"Dammit! He just stepped into the room holding the chip." _Atem didn't skip a beat "It's fine." He started saying as he headed toward the room, he drew out a long metal twine and wrapped it around his hands a little, "I'll just take care of him."

Sai's eyes widened as he watched the screen _"Wait! Atem, he's coming out!"_

Atem's eyes widened slightly, as he watched the door handle slowly open, _"Shit." _He thought. He quickly and quietly jumped up to the ceiling just as the CEO stepped out. He watched as the CEO rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before walking down the hallway and out of sight. Atem slowly let out the breath he was holding before dropping down quietly in a crouch. _"That was a close one." _Sai's relief was heard in his voice. "Tell me about it." Atem muttered, as he started to work the lock on the door, after he unlocked it, he quickly stepped in closing the door nearly all the way, so as he wasn't locked in.

He looked around quickly, and strode to the safe holding the chip. He listened carefully to the lock as he spun the combination. After hearing the final click, he smiled and pulled open the safe's door, he grabbed the chip, not really taking in Sai's frantic voice of _"The CEO IS COMING!" _

When he finally analyzed the message, he quickly turned to the door, and saw the CEO standing there with one hand on the door handle, his ice cold blue eyes, quickly taking in the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Atem's only thought was _"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of him after all."_

Few Hours Earlier…

Seto stared at the invitations in his hand before calling his brother, "Mokuba!" he called out. "Yes big brother?" Mokuba asked, poking his head into the room quickly grabbing the invitations his brother thrusted toward him.

"Here, could you give this to Yugi and his geek squad of friends?" Seto muttered, not looking at Mokuba, while he pulled on his white trench coat.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow "What are these?"

"They're invitations to a…party I guess you could call it." Seto answered, throwing things into his briefcase.

Mokuba looked surprised and asked "What party?"

"It's an award giving party, to the most successful companies" Seto answered "It could increase Kaiba Corp. stock options."

"And you're inviting Yugi and his friends…because why?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Well, seeing as how I have extra tickets, I just thought they could put some real use to them." Seto answered "Besides, seeing as how Yugi is technically the king of games, it might increase my chances of the getting the award if they see that he is there."

Mokuba shook his head, having seen through Seto's act "Big brother, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know your actions, would have driven Yami to kill himself. I know you're just trying to make yourself feel better if you try to makeup with them"

Seto didn't answer, keeping his head turned toward the window.

Mokuba sighed, "Fine, I'll make sure they get the invitations."

Seto sighed in relief "Thank you Mokuba, I'll be at the office, I probably won't come till late."

Mokuba nodded, used to Seto's obsession of working. He turned and walked out of the room.

Seto drove down to Kaiba Corp. getting out of his silver Lamborghini, he headed to the top of the building, he entered his office and started working.

Meanwhile…

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked, holding the door open the black haired youth.

Mokuba stepped in and asked "Could I speak with you?"

"Sure, anything wrong?" Yugi asked, shutting the door behind Mokuba.

"Nothing, it's that Seto asked me to give you and your friends these." Mokuba answered, handing the invitations to Yugi.

"What are these?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow at the words he read.

"Invitations to a party" Mokuba answered, then quickly added "Please go, it would mean a lot to Seto."

"I don't know." Yugi answered slowly

"Please," Mokuba pleaded "Seto has felt guilty ever since the day he found out, that's why he doesn't challenge you to a duel anymore, all he has done since that day is work."

Yugi hesitated, then seeing the desperate look in Mokuba's eyes, finally nodded "Alright Mokuba, I'll go and I'll see if my friends will go too, they probably will."

Mokuba smiled broadly "Thank you so much! Seto will be glad!"

Yugi smiled weakly, wondering if he made the right decision or not.

Back at Kaiba Corp.

Seto scanned the latest chip technology that his company produced, on his laptop. Having found that his employees have forgotten to print out an important piece of the chip, grabbing the portfolio containing information about the chip, he headed toward the room that held the chip.

He quickly turned the computer on and printed out the information he needed, after he organized the papers and put them in the portfolio, he thought he heard a voice outside the room. So he opened the door to find no one there, he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as if someone was watching him. Then deciding that he needed to head back to his office he walked down the hallway and left. It wasn't until he was nearly back in his office, that he realized that he forgot the portfolio. Cursing, he headed back to the room, when he got near it, he realized that the door was open a crack, thinking that he just forgot to close the door all the way, he opened the door to find a figure, standing in the middle of the room. He scanned the room quickly to find that the black clad person was a thief, and had just stolen the chip, judging from the empty safe.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked demandingly.

Atem's only thought was _"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of him after all."_

Atem slipped the chip into an empty pouch before taking out the metal twine again. The CEO's eyes widened a bit at the metal twine, realizing the danger he was in, he quickly tried to slam the door closed.

Having predicted his reaction, Atem looked down at a stool and quickly kicked it over to the door, wedging it between the door and the door frame. Forgetting the door, the CEO started to run toward his office, with the thief close behind.

Bursting into his office, Seto looked around quickly, his eyes spying the twin fencing swords on his wall, he quickly ran over and slid one of them out, raising it up in defense just as the thief burst in.

Atem raised an eyebrow as he eyed the fencing sword in the CEO's hand, he smirked _"Looks like he can defend himself. This should be fun." _Slipping the metal twine back into its pouch, he quietly closed the door, making sure it was locked before making a wide circle around the CEO. When he reached the wall that held the other fencing sword, he grabbed the handle and drew it out as well.

Seto's eyes narrowed a bit when the thief, drew out the other sword, and got into a defensive stance as well. "I seriously hope you don't think you can beat me?" He sneered at the crimson eyed one…wait crimson?

Before Seto could interpret the eyes anymore, the thief attacked.

Atem smiled, as he took the CEO by surprise, making him defend himself to his blows.

Seto frowned, as the thief continued to parry him, defending himself blow after blow. Finally, he realized that the thief was playing with him, so he tried to lead him over to his desk, so he could push the panic button underneath his desk. When the thief wasn't taking the bait, he finally tried to lash out in order to take the thief by surprise, not waiting to find out how long he was surprised, he ran over to his desk to push the button.

Atem was startled when the CEO lashed out at him, _"So he does have life in him after all? Why is he going to his desk? Is there a weapon?" _

Not wanting to wait, he dropped the sword and ran over to where the CEO was hunched over at his desk. Grabbing the CEO's shoulder, he slammed him onto his desk, quickly taking out a knife from inside his boot; he straddled his waist, and brought the knife to his neck.

Seto's eyes widened when he realized the thief had a knife at his neck. He quickly looked up to meet the thief's crimson eyes. _"Is this it? Is this my punishment for killing Yami? I may not have literally killed him, but I might as well have done it." _Seto closed his eyes, waiting for the thief to slit his throat.

Atem eyed the CEO curiously when he closed his eyes, _"Amazing, he's braver than the other ones I've killed. Might as well get this over with, oh wait, my signature move." _Atem quickly leaned down to the CEO's lips; he slipped his mask just past his lips to capture the CEO's lips in a kiss. He felt the CEO's surprise at the kiss, and tried to respond to it.

Seto frowned when the thief ended the kiss quickly and sat back up, having already replaced the mask over his lower half of his face. When the thief replaced the knife to his throat that was when Seto realized that the thief was just giving him his last kiss, before he killed him. _"The kiss of death" _Seto thought ruefully before closing his eyes again.

Atem looked down at the CEO coolly before bringing the knife to his opposite shoulder amd swinging it down toward the CEO's neck.

Dangerousgirl: Don't you just hate me? ducks throwing knives, and random things thrown I'll take that as a yes

Seto:…

Dangerousgirl: Seto, why so quiet?

Seto:…you did not just do that.

Dangerousgirl: Why not? I read plenty of stories that have these huge cliffhangers, that I hate so this is payback.

Seto: But this is my life we're talking about

Dangerousgirl: Sacrifices must be made

Seto: …do you mean to tell me that I really die?

Dangerousgirl: I'm not saying anything until I get reviews, and I want a lot.

Seto: please review


	5. Recognition

Dangerousgirl: (creeps out slowly) I don't think anybody saw me come in…

Seto: I FOUND YOU!

Dangerousgirl: …shit

Seto: I'll say. Now you can't escape me, or your raging fans, Heh Heh payback for the last chapter.

Dangerousgirl: Hee hee, you can't do anything to me, I'm the authoress and I can do anything I want to you.

Seto: ……

Dangerousgirl: That's what I thought, now where was I? Oh, yes in the last chapter Yami or Atem is about to kill Seto. And one note to all you readers...YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I CHECKED HOW MANY HITS I GOT ON MY STORY AND BEFORE I POSTED CHAPTER FOUR THERE WAS ONLY ABOUT 125 HITS AND NOW IT'S AT A FREAKIN 425! AND I ONLY GOT 7 REVIEWS I SERIOUSLY WILL NOT POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS BECAUSE I AM GREEDY! IF YOU JUST SAY COOL! I'LL BE FINE WITH THAT!...so yeah thanks for reading and possibly reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 5 Recognition

When the thief replaced the knife to his throat that was when Seto realized that the thief was just giving him his last kiss, before he killed him. _"The kiss of death" _Seto thought ruefully before closing his eyes again.

Atem looked down at the CEO coolly before bringing the knife to his opposite shoulder and swinging it down toward the CEO's neck.

Seto waited with his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the final blow. After a few seconds, Seto slowly realized that a blow wasn't coming; he carefully opened his eyes to find that the thief had stopped the knife about one centimeter from his neck. The thief's eyes looked a little clouded, as if he wasn't looking at Seto but was listening to something.

"_Atem! Stop!" _Sai's voice came on the small microphone; Atem quickly halted his assault on Kaiba's neck to listen to Sai. _"Kaiba must have tripped some kind of alarm. There are several police officers heading your way! You won't be able to get out the way you came in!"_

Atem listened carefully to Sai's words; finally he refocused his eyes on Kaiba, and slipped his free hand into a pouch, bringing out the metal twine. He grabbed Kaiba around the collar pulled him up, and turned him around, slamming him back on the desk. He brought the CEO's hands behind him, and tied the metal twine around tightly. He whispered to Sai "Get the helicopter ready."

Seto was surprised when the thief decided to tie his hands up instead of killing him. He winced slightly when the metal twine bit into his skin. The thief pulled him back up, and brought the knife once again to his throat, just as the police burst through the door.

"Let him go! And put your hands up!" The police started shouting immediately, raising their guns at the thief behind him.

Seto smirked, "You better give up. You're outnumbered." He whispered to the thief.

Atem was amazed at the CEO's confidence, one second he was waiting for death and the next second, he was smiling and telling him to give up. As if. Atem dragged the CEO closer to the window, dragging the chair also. _"Atem, I have everything ready, I'm just waiting for you." _Sai's voice came over on the microphone. "Finally" Atem thought, he turned to the CEO's ear and whispered "Thanks for the kiss." before throwing him straight into the arms of the police. He grabbed the chair and threw it at the window, the impact breaking the glass. The air pressure suddenly released caused all the papers to start flying, causing chaos.

Seto blushed at the whispered statement before he was thrown into the police, when the thief broke the window he tried keeping his eyes on the thief through all the flying paper, as he brought his hands underneath his legs and brought it up front, he quickly grabbed one of the twin swords and broke through the twine. He looked up just in time to see the thief with one leather boot on the ledge, and his left hand was in a one-finger salute. "He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do, right?" Seto thought, just as the thief jumped out.

Seto ran over, to the window his hair and trench coat blowing all around him, as he looked down he saw a helicopter plunging down to meet the falling thief, he watched in amazement as the thief met the helicopter on the way down and thrust himself in just as the helicopter had to pull up to avoid a crash. As the helicopter came up to the right altitude, Seto could see the thief waving goodbye to him, before closing the helicopter door.

Seto smiled, what the thief didn't know was that during all the chaos in his office, he saw something from the thief, a strand of hair…a blond strand of hair…a blond strand of hair that he knew very well.

Atem walked to the cockpit of the helicopter to find his partner at the controls. Sai looked over to Atem when he plopped down onto the copilot chair. "Mission accomplished?" Sai asked. Atem grinned "Of course"

Sai's face quickly turned into a frown, "Atem, one of your blond strands came out of the mask." Atem quickly raised a hand to his face, to find that one of his blond strands had indeed come out of his mask. "Do you think anybody noticed?" Sai asked, Atem nodded "Probably, if that CEO is even half as attentive as I am, he definitely would have noticed."

Sai thought it over, and then asked "Alibi? Or scapegoat?"

"We better make it both." Atem answered, slipping off his mask "We have that party to attend to tomorrow right? The Kaiba Corporation is one of the nominations, as well as my company. If the CEO sees my blond strands, he might try to accuse me, so I better have an alibi and a scapegoat."

"You mean the party that_ you_ are going to," Sai corrected "We have that job also to do during that party."

"You know what I mean" Atem smiled "Since you will be hearing everything you will have to suffer just as much as me."

"Speaking of hearing everything." Sai's eyes narrowed, dangerously "What was up with that last sentence I heard you say to the CEO."

Atem sweatdropped "S...Sentence?" he asked

Sai's voice answered dangerously "Yeah, the whole 'thanks for the kiss' sentence."

Atem laughed nervously, he had to tread lightly or he might get no sex tonight, "You know it meant nothing, I didn't mean anything by it, just was getting the last say. You know you're the only one for me."

Sai continued to look skeptical until Atem got up and stood behind his chair, he started to whisper intimate things about what he would do to Sai's body until Sai's breath grew ragged, and he finally said "Okay! Okay! I believe you! Now stop distracting me or else we'll crash!" Atem laughed, relieved that he was off the hook.

Meanwhile…

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, running to meet his brother at the door "I saw the news and it said that Kaiba Corp. was robbed, and you were in the middle of it. Are you all right?" Seto hugged his brother assuredly "I'm alright Mokuba, just tired. It's just that the thief stole the new chip that the company invented, that's supposed to be able to make duel monsters seem extremely real, and since there are some duel monsters that are simply too dangerous to become pets or companions to people, I made sure to make a list of the soft cuddling duel monsters that were acceptable as pets, in the wrong hands they can make the dangerous duel monsters come to life and they can try to take over the world as cliché as that sounds, but don't worry I'll make sure to get that chip back and make the thief pay."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked, still not convinced.

"Positive" Seto said confidently, he paused for a second before asking "Did you see Yugi?"

"Yeah, I did" Mokuba answered, "At about 10:30, I stayed for about an hour with Yugi trying to convince his friends to come to the party."

Seto thought 'Then it couldn't have been Yugi, but who else do I know that has blond strands? There was one person, but he's gone' his heart gave its usual lurch at the thought of Yami. 'Yami' he thought 'Even I would be happy if it was you who robbed KaibaCorp.'

"Big brother, do you know who did it?" Mokuba's voice broke Seto's concentration

Seto blinked, and then said "I don't know who did it, but I will find out and make them pay. But enough about that, Yugi and his friends agreed to come?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, it took the promise of lots of food for Joey and Tristan to come, and that there will be lots of people that Bakura can steal from, Malik is coming because of the fact that he'll get a lot of attention with the way he looks, and the fact that Tea can dress up to come also."

Seto nodded, "Then I guess I'll pick them up in the limo"

Mokuba asked "What other companies are going to be there?"

"A whole variety of successful companies," Seto answered "The only company I'm concerned about is the company that was nominated for the same award my company was nominated for."

"What's the name?"

"…The Darkness, Yamazaki Corporation" Seto said slowly. "It's a music corporation that released all those new techno, dance, and other music."

"Cool! That Corporation rocks! I love their songs!" Mokuba exclaimed, then quickly retracted at Seto's stare "I mean, Kaiba Corp. is really cool and I hope it wins."

"Thanks, Mokuba for your vote of confidence." Seto said, smirking.

"Well, I can't help it" Mokuba answered, grinning sheepishly "This Corporation is huge, and the President, Atem Yamazaki is a rising star, he's done articles in magazines, but nobody has seen his face because he wants people to love his company for what it does, not for the people it has. He's also a philanthropist, he buys sold out concert tickets and gives them to the kids at the orphanage, he holds parties that's for a good cause, he does a whole lot of stuff like that."

"Gee, he sounds like a nice guy" Seto said, sarcastically

"Don't be like that Seto" Mokuba asked "He was probably in an orphanage too."

"Well, what do you know of his past?" Seto asked, despite himself he was curious about this Yamazaki guy.

"Not much, I'm afraid" Mokuba answered "Not even with my computer hacking skills, I couldn't find anything about him, and he doesn't like to talk about his past."

"Well, let's see what he's made of when we see him at the party" Seto said, after thinking about the new information about his rival, wait? Rival? He shouldn't think of this guy as his rival, because the last rival he had, was the one he loved and he ended up committing suicide. Seto's heart gave him a painful lurch, that made him clutch his chest, at the thought of Yami.

"Come on Mokuba" Seto said "Let's go to bed."

Atem tossed and turned in bed, his face once again scrunched up in confusion

Dream sequence:

_He was in a grand room, with great columns reaching up the ceiling, with drapes of gold and purple hanging from the columns, he saw exotic dancers, with skirts of see through golden fabric, and gold cuffs on their ankles and their arms, they had on various masks and they performed a choreographed dance to the music. He was sitting down, surrounded by several people, but yet he paid them no attention, he was more drawn to someone dancing in the center of the room. The person was tall, lean golden muscle shone from perspiration, he stood out the most because he wore a skirt of blue, golden sandals that tied up to his calves, golden cuffs on his forearms and biceps. His gold mask covered the color of his hair, and covered the top portion of his face. Yet, Atem couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he abruptly sat up and walked away from all the people around him. He slowly and carefully walked up to the tall exotic dancer, the tall dancer paused and faced him, slowly Atem reached up and took off his mask…_

Brrriiinnnnnnnnnnnng!

Atem sat up and smashed the alarm clock to pieces, before flopping back on the bed. 'Damn alarm clock' Atem thought, putting his hands over his face, 'Just as I was about to see his face…wait a second, I remember my dream, but I never remember my dreams.'

Atem thought carefully, chewing his bottom lip considering his options about what he should do, 'I could tell Dr. Kilai, but then she might subject me to all sorts of experiments, I could tell Sai, but he might get upset that I dreamt about some other guy, I guess I'll just keep this to myself until my dreams start affecting my work.'

Satisfied to have found a solution to his problem, Atem sat up and started to get ready for the party.

Meanwhile…Atem was not the only one having trouble sleeping

Seto tossed in his bed, sweat pouring down his face.

Dream:

_He was back at his office, the thief was chasing him again, but no matter how fast Seto seemed to run, he just couldn't outrun the thief who was gaining on him by every second. Finally the thief caught up to him and pinned him to the floor, straddling his waist. Even through the mask, Seto could tell that thief was pleased that he caught him. Seto stared up into the crimson eyes, 'Who are you?' Seto asked, desperate to know the face behind the mask, the thief stared down at him before answering 'You killed me' Seto's face took on the look of confusion before asking 'What are you talking about?' _

_The thief reached up to his mask and removed it from his face. Seto's eyes widened when he saw that the thief was…Yami._

"Seto! Seto!"

Seto sat up in bed, awakening to the cries of his little brother Mokuba. Seto opened his bedroom door "What is it Mokuba?" he asked sleepily.

Mokuba said worriedly "Well, one: I heard you crying out in your sleep, and two: You told me to make sure you get up in time to get ready for the party and to pick up Yugi and his friends."

Seto frowned "I was crying out in my sleep?"

Mokuba nodded, "I heard you crying out 'No! It can't be you!' Who's you?"

Seto thought quickly "Uh, I was dreaming about the award ceremony, and the competition won."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow "You were dreaming about the award ceremony?"

Seto nodded, hoping Mokuba would buy his excuse.

Mokuba smiled, "Big brother, that's just like you to be dreaming about something like that. Our company is going to win, don't worry, and if it doesn't well just think it went to a more deserving company."

It was Seto's turn to raise an eyebrow "What do you mean more deserving?"

Mokuba sweatdropped "Will you look at the time! You're going to be late Seto if you don't hurry!" Mokuba took off down the hall in a dead run.

Seto shook his head, then headed off to shower.

After drying himself off from the shower, Seto opened his closet door to find a suitable outfit. After taking a walk around his huge closet, Seto finally decided on tight black leather jeans, with a silky long sleeved blue shirt that complimented his eyes, and to finish off his outfit, he grabbed a leather jacket that ended at his waist.

"Big brother! Are you rea…dy?" Mokuba called out walking in Seto's room, upon seeing Seto's outfit, his question died. Mokuba looked up and down at Seto's outfit, before giving him the thumbs up and saying "Good job, Seto! That outfit will guarantee you won't be alone tonight!"

Seto's eyes widened "Mokuba!"

Mokuba started laughing hysterically, before running off again.

Seto smiled; shaking his head he slipped his cellular phone in his pocket before heading out to meet the chauffer for the limo.

On the way over to Yugi's house Seto thought about his dream, it has been awhile since Seto has dreamed about Yami, why did he dream about him now? 'It must have been the eyes' Seto finally thought 'They remind me so much of Yami's eyes'

Feeling the limo slowly down, Seto looked up to see Yugi and his friends waiting outside for him.

Change to Yugi's POV

"Hey Yugi, you think this is a good idea?" Joey asked tugging at his tie, he and Tristan were wearing identical black suits, except Joey's tie was blue, and Tristan's was red.

"Well, it seems that Seto is really sorry about what happened, and we should give him a chance." Yugi answered, he himself wearing black jeans with his black shirt and his famous adornment of accessories, including his belt collar.

"Well, I agree with Yugi" Tea announced, wearing a tight short red dress "We should make friends with Seto, because nothing is more important than friends… and blah…blah…blah."

Everybody turned away, already ignoring Tea, "Well I don't care about the priest" Bakura said, wearing leather pants with a black muscle shirt, and a long black trench coat with big pockets, obviously the place where he was going to place all the wallets and jewelry, he was going to steal for the night. "I just care about going to the party and filling up my piggy bank." Everybody shook their head; prepared to deny knowing Bakura should he get caught.

"Uh, Malik aren't you going to stop him?" Yugi asked turning to the handsome Egyptian, who was wearing a leather vest that zipped up in front, and cut short, so it showed off his impressive stomach, low leather pants rode down and somewhere along the way, disappeared into black boots, with buckles on them. Instead of his usual gold jewelry, Malik traded them in for silver jewelry instead. "Why should I?" Malik asked, shrugging "Just because I'm Tomb Keeper doesn't mean that I'm going to be stopping him from stealing, just as long as he's not stealing from the pharaoh's tomb, if he does he'll have to answer to my Millennium Rod." He waved around his Millennium Rod a little before tucking it back to his belt.

"You wish, Tomb Keeper" Bakura sneered, taking out his Millennium Ring. "Why don't I have you answer to my own Rod?"

Malik laughed cruelly, "I hardly doubt that your Rod is very impressive."

Bakura's eyes narrowed "How would you know if you haven't even tried? Why don't you give it a chance?"

Malik shook his head "Because we're enemies, remember? You're a Tomb Robber and I'm a Tomb Keeper, therefore we are enemies and I'm not interested in what you have to offer me, last time we teamed up, you didn't hold up your end of the bargain and we both ended up in the shadow realm."

Bakura snarled "Just you wait Tomb Keeper I always get what I want."

Malik smiled sweetly "Bring it on."

During the whole argument nobody noticed the limo come up until Yugi turned and saw a limo headed their way "Look, here comes Kaiba."

When the limo stopped in front of them, Kaiba stepped out. Everybody stopped and stared and the handsome former priest and present CEO, he was absolutely handsome in his blue silk shirt, and leather pants and jacket. Kaiba shifted around uncomfortably, "Well, are you getting in? Or are you walking?" but he was still the cold stiff CEO they all knew.

The entire ride to the party was in tense silence, trying to make conversation with Kaiba, only getting grunts in response; they finally gave up and stayed silent.

When they arrived at the huge building, they entered looking all around them "I hope you all brought your invitations?" Kaiba asked, everybody except Tea held up theirs.

Tea was busy looking through her purse for her invitation "I know I brought it, I just need a few minutes."

"We'll just meet you inside Tea." Yugi called out before being ushered inside. Inside there was a huge ballroom, with a stage at the far end of the room, a band was playing music and taking requests, a huge chandelier hung from the middle of the room, dozens of tables placed on both sides of the room, making a huge pathway for couples to dance without feeling crowded, there was also huge buffet tables on either side of the room which Joey and Tristan were already wolfing down the food.

All the people, he saw were extremely rich, wearing expensive suits and gowns, with expensive jewelry, Yugi could already see Bakura getting to work, taking away their wallets and jewelry. Malik was at the center of attention with a lot of the people with his handsome face and incredible outfit that was actually helping Bakura steal more easily. Yugi shook his head, before turning to Kaiba who was standing beside him, "This is amazing Kaiba, what kind of award party is this?"

Kaiba looked down at Yugi and answered "It's an award party for the best company of the year, it's one of the most prestigious awards a company can ever win."

Yugi blinked "So is your company going to get the award?"

Kaiba shrugged "Well obviously my company will get an award, it just has to beat the competition."

"Who's the competition?" Yugi asked

"A CEO that goes by the name of Atem Yamazaki, and his company Darkness." Seto answered

"I heard of it" Yugi said "I love their songs; I also heard that Atem even makes the songs himself and sings it."

Kaiba shrugged again "Well, I don't care what he does, a technology company is better than music company."

Yugi sweatdropped, he looked around and saw a crowd of people crowded around someone, "Excuse me" he stopped a passing waiter "What's going on over there?" He pointed to the crowd. The waiter turned around, Yugi tried hard not to stare at the waiter's handsome face, his light blue eyes looking down at little Yugi between his light brown bangs that came over his face. 'He looks somewhat like Kaiba, but he looks nicer' Yugi thought

The waiter smiled "They're all trying to get a chance to talk to the CEO of the company Darkness." He bowed slightly before walking away.

Change to Kaiba's POV

The waiter smiled "They're all trying to get a chance to talk to the CEO of the company Darkness." He bowed slightly before walking away.

'Hmm, that waiter looked somewhat like me' Kaiba thought, 'but who cares about some waiter, what matters is that my competition is over there' he started contemplating whether he should go over there or not. 'Well, just to say to him not to be a sore loser when he loses.'

Kaiba started to walk over there when, the music stopped and an old gentleman stepped up onto the stage "Excuse me! May I have your attention! It's time to announce this year's winner of the annual Business award. This year's candidates are the prestigious Gaming technology Corporation, with the CEO that we all know, love, admire and hate! The CEO with the heart of ice, the heartbreaker of Japan as well as cold blue eyes that could break your heart the one and only, Seto Kaiba!"

A spotlight found Seto Kaiba and shone on him, temporarily blinding him.

The old man continued, "And the other candidate is the new, cool quickly rising Corporation, with the mysterious CEO as well as the new rising heartbreaker, Atem Yamazaki!" There was a thunderous applause for the competing CEO, as the spotlight shone on him. Seto squinted, trying to see through the crowd of people that still surrounded the CEO.

The old man raised his hands, "Quiet please! And now for this year's winner is…ATEM YAMAZAKI AND HIS CORPORATION DARKNESS!"

Kaiba's jaw dropped in surprise, before recovering and giving the CEO a polite applause, then quickly dropping his hands and crossing them over his chest.

Yugi clapped his hands enthusiastically before noticing that Kaiba wasn't clapping anymore, so he quickly ceased his clapping, nudging his elbow against Joey and Tristan who were somehow clapping and eating at the same time. Finally, Bakura and Malik who joined them grabbed Joey's and Tristan's hands, forcing them to stop.

"Now Atem Yamazaki," The old man continued "If you would come up and grace us with a song or two, show us that your company deserved to win."

Seto could faintly see a man pushing through the crowd, before heading up the stage, when the CEO finally turned around; Seto felt his heart literally stop at the sight of the CEO.

There on stage…was Yami.

Dangerousgirl: You know I think I'm going to stop right there

Seto: What the hell! You can't just stop right there! That's not fair!

Dangerousgirl: snarling DAMN RIGHT I CAN STOP THERE! IT'S MY FIC AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! GOT IT!

Seto: You don't have to scream

Dangerousgirl: Please review if you want more


	6. Is He or Isn't He?

Chapter 6: Is he or Isn't he?

Dangerousgirl: Well, I'm back with another chapter of Did you ever really care?

Seto: About time

Dangerousgirl: Aww, Seto-baby you're just upset because Yami beat you at the awards ceremony.

Seto:….Am not trying to wrench the award out of Yami's hands

Dangerousgirl: Riiiiight, anyways on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Now Atem Yamazaki," The old man continued "If you would come up and grace us with a song or two, show us that your company deserved to win."

Seto could faintly see a man pushing through the crowd, before heading up the stage, when the CEO finally turned around; Seto felt his heart literally stop at the sight of the CEO.

There on stage…was Yami.

Seto turned to Yugi and his friends to see if they were seeing the exact same thing that he was seeing, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Joey and Tristan's faces were gaping at the CEO on stage with their mouths hanging wide open revealing all the food they hadn't swallowed yet. Bakura forgot trying to steal Malik's Millennium Rod away from him while Malik stood with confusion on his face as he looked on stage, and finally Yugi was staring up on stage with his eyes even bigger than before and looked on the bridge of crying.

Seto finally confirmed that he was not hallucinating and that was really Yami on stage. He turned back on stage where the CEO started to talk.

"I just want to thank everybody who has supported me and my company when we were first starting out."

Seto thought '_That is Yami! He has the exact same voice!'_

"I want to thank my parents for supporting my dreams of having my own music corporation. My only wish is that they were alive to see this day"

Seto frowned at this _"What the hell? Yami doesn't have parents. He must be lying."_

Atem continued on with his speech, his eyes wandering all throughout the crowd, his eyes finally resting on Kaiba and his group. _"Hmmm, looks like maybe Kaiba knows who I am by the look on his face, but what's wrong with his friends? Those two jackasses are showing their revolting food in their mouths, that albino has jewelry hanging out of his pockets, I'll have to keep hold of my wallet, ooh, that sandy hair tanned guy is hot, love his outfit who's that next to him?..."_

Atem's eyes took in little Yugi before deciding _"It's…………….It's………………It's MINI-ME! How cute! But this little guy has a lot of work to do if he wants to be me, he looks too innocent."_

"Now I know that you all would like to hear some of the new songs that I have been working on, so I would like to present a song that I have come to love. It's called I Survived You."

Atem pushed away the microphone, and snatched a headset that was tossed to him, a slow lovely melody came on, and Atem started to sing in his tenor voice.

_**I see the picture clear now, and the fog has lifted.  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever.  
Yeah your gifted.  
But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way.  
I'm better now despite you baby.  
I'm stronger these days. **_

Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously at the beginning of these lyrics, 'What the hell? Is he mocking me?'****

Chorus  
Stronger.  
I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you.

'Yes, he is clearly mocking me!'

_**  
I can look in the mirror now.  
It's been a slow awakening.  
Haunted by a heart full of you, could'nt help mistaking.  
That you could ever care for anyone.  
Anyone but yourself.  
But you would have to have a conscious baby.  
Good luck I wish you well.**_

Seto started to growl loudly causing Yugi and his friends to slowly inch away from him. 'WHAT THE FUCK! I CARE ABOUT MOKUBA! AND I CARED ABOUT HIM TOO!'

**_  
Chorus  
I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you. _**

This heart has been torn in two.  
Cut and bruised.  
With too many bitter endings.  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you rain on my new beginning.

Seto thought 'So, you don't want me raining on your new beginning huh? We'll just see about that.'

**_  
Chorus  
I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed. _**

I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you.

Atem smiled at those last words, as the entire room erupted in applause. He bowed his head before taking off his headset and stepping off stage. He looked over at where the rival CEO was with his friends. Deciding he should say hello to the CEO, he excused himself from the other people and headed over to the seemingly angry CEO.

Before he could say hello to the CEO, the CEO cut him off saying "So after six months, you have the nerve to write that song?"

Atem raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

The CEO continued "You have some nerve, making us think you have been dead for six months, and when you prove that you're not, you come out with this song about how you feel about me."

Atem scrunched his eyes in confusion "What are you talking…"

"Hey, leave him alone Kaiba." One of the guys that had his mouth wide open spoke up. The blond came up to Atem and said "It's so good to see you again man. But seriously, why did you leave?"

Atem answered, still confused "I didn't know I went anywhere."

The blond laughed, "That's a good one Yami."

Atem raised both eyebrows "Yami? What…"

Again he was cut off by the albino coming up to him "So still alive pharaoh?"

Atem answered "I'm sorry but no matter how much money I make I'll always be a CEO, not a monarch, and I didn't know I was ever dead."

The albino frowned at this response; he peered closer at Atem as if trying to search for something in his eyes. Not liking what he saw or couldn't see, he withdrew.

Finally, the sandy-hair guy came up to Atem, "Well I must say I am impressed that even after all this time you still beat Kaiba."

Atem smiled at the sandy-hair guy "Why thank you, but you know who I am but I don't know who you are, what's your name beautiful?" Atem came up close to the guy.

The guy's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Malik. I was a Tomb Keeper who resented you, tried to take your power. Remember?"

"Malik." Atem repeated "That's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you. And with a body like that you can take over my power anytime."

Malik stepped away from Atem, his eyes in confusion.

The blond guy started laughing "Aw Yami you're too funny, hitting on Malik, look who's here also." He pushed little Yugi toward Atem.

Atem looked down at the little guy, whose big eyes were wide and almost at the verge of tears. Atem stared for a little while longer before saying "IT'S MINI-ME! This little guy is so cute! I thought that nobody knew what I looked like, but somehow you almost got it right, you're just a little too innocent."

The little guy spoke up "Yami…"

Atem finally spoke up "All right what is this all about? You guys are acting like I know you, when I have never seen you before, and why are you calling me Yami? Yami is the Japanese name for my company, and my name is Atem, Atem Yamazaki." He shook his head "Honestly, I come here only to shake hands and I'm jumped by psychopaths, who think I was dead and a monarch." He glanced quickly at Malik, "Well not all of them are psychopaths."

Seto growled, "Psychopaths? I don't know what game you're playing at, but I know that your name is not Atem Yamazaki, and now I know that it was you who broke into my building, stole an important chip, and tried to kill me."

Atem gazed up coolly at Seto, before answering "I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about. I have never met you or your friends before and I have better things to do than to commit petty thief."

Seto laughed sharply, "Stop messing around Yami, I know it was you who stole that chip between 11:00 and 12:00 last night, I saw that blond strand from your mask, and you and your partner, Yugi, are the only ones with those blond strands."

Atem glanced down at the mini-me who still seemed to be at a loss for words, "I feel so sorry for you little fella, that you have to deal with an ass like this for a friend. And to answer your accusations." Atem swung his gaze back to Seto "I was…… entertaining a couple of……guests……to put it mildly. And as you can see, there is another guy in this crowd who has blond strands as I do, he may have something to do with your stolen chip."

"That's a lie!" Seto snapped, he opened his mouth to say more, when he was interrupted by a couple of low voices.

"Hey, Atem" a couple of beautiful women came up to Atem and hanged off his arms "Thanks for last night, it was the most exhilarating experience we ever had." They cooed into his ear.

Atem smiled, "Ladies, it was my pleasure, and I certainly hope we do it again."

Seto and the rest of the gang stared in surprise, seeing as how they all knew that Yami was gay, started to finally doubt if this was in fact Yami. The women left Atem, to join another crowd.

Atem smirked, thinking _"At least that takes care of his accusations about me stealing his chip. But what am I going to do about them telling me that my name is Yami?" _His concerns were soon quelled when his mini-me walked up to him, carrying what looked like a gold upside down pyramid, he watched in confusion as the little fella touched his arm with the pyramid and shook his head in disappointment.

"It's not him" the little fella finally said, ever since Atem came to talk to them "The puzzle isn't responding, and besides Yami was gay."

The anguish was very noticeable in his voice, that Atem said softly "I'm sorry that I am not the one you thought I was, little fella.

The little fella shook his head "It's not your fault, and besides I should have known you couldn't have been him, he's been dead for six months."

"I am sorry for your loss." Atem answered sincerely.

"I still can't believe this," Seto spoke up "How can you not be Yami?"

"I have my own parents," Atem answered, staring at Seto straight in the eye "I have my own life, my own education, my own career, my own everything. I am not this Yami. I am not the one you were in love with."

Seto turned red, and started sputtering "W-what? I-I wasn't in lo-love with you…I mean…him."

Atem raised an eyebrow "Oh, no? Well from everything I was hearing I assumed that you loved him or you wouldn't have been so upset."

Seto said firmly "I was not"

Atem smiled faintly as he stepped up very close to Seto, he whispered "Then is it my gain? Or your loss?" He stepped back quickly to see the astonished look on Seto's face, he laughed cruelly "Heart of ice? Heartbreaker? I hardly doubt that you do those words justice, if you fall completely for those words. See ya losers." And with a faint wave of his hand, he walked back to the huge crowd waiting for him.

Seto shook from anger, as he took in the words that the man called Atem said, "That bastard," he whispered "That is not Yami at all."

"Yer right." Joey answered "The Yami that we know would have never have called us losers."

"Or have been that mean" Malik put in

"Or would have been with girls." Yugi chimed in "He is not Yami, Yami is sweet, kind, generous, this man is….the opposite."

"Dammit, he made sure to stay far enough away from me so I couldn't swipe his wallet." Bakura spoke up.

Everybody rolled their eyes, and watched Atem flirt with every woman in the crowd.

"I've seen enough," Seto finally said, "Let's go."

They all nodded their heads and started following Seto toward the door, Yugi gave on last glance on Atem, when he noticed that the handsome CEO had a scared look on his face and had wrapped his arms around him and was shaking. His mouth was forming words, that Yugi couldn't make out, so he walked closer to try and make out his words, what he heard next was "The evil….it's coming….I feel so cold….can't you feel….the evil?" Suddenly, WHOMP! A red blur knocked the CEO to the ground and started screaming "OH MY GOD YAMI! MY LOVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

The rest of the gang came up beside Yugi, Seto sneered "Looks like he's going to have a tough time convincing her he's not Yami, right Yugi?" He looked down to Yugi, and instead of the sad face that he expected Yugi to have, he saw an enormous smile on his face. "Yugi?"

Dangerousgirl: I'm stopping right there, I know I know it's been such a long time since I've updated but I want reviews.

I know that might have cleared up a couple of questions you might have had, but also create new questions. Let me know your questions, and I'll either answer them or I'll let you know when they will be answered in a chapter.

I'm really hoping some of you have been able to guess about Yami's memories, because I have some reviewer's who keep hoping that he will remember, and I need to say this one final time YAMI DOES NOT REMEMBER, THEY HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT OF HIS HEAD AND ARE NOW CURRENTLY RESIDING IN AN ADVANCE TECHNOLOGY. So I really hope some of you are able to put two and two together.


	7. I'm Working With Who?

Dangerousgirl: You know I felt like an author when I was writing down this chapter. Seriously, I had told one of my reviewers that I would update in the middle of October and then I realized that I would be too busy studying and going to a haunted house to even update this chapter, and since I already told this reviewer that I would update, I suddenly started to frantically write down this chapter in order to meet the deadline or forever be cursed by my fans. So I present to you my next chapter to Did You Ever Really Care?

Chapter 7 I'm Working With Who?!

Oh, Yami my love, where have you been?!" the girl sobbed into Atem's neck. _"This girl's voice is grinding pain into my ear." _Atem thought, as he tried to rescue his throat from the girl's latching tentacles.

"Can't…breathe." Atem wheezed out, knowing his face must be turning blue.

His eyes looked upward from the floor and noticed Seto Kaiba, and his mini-me looking down on him. It was no surprise to him that Kaiba had a superior smirk on his face as he watched Atem being tortured, what did surprise Atem was that his mini-me, instead of being on the verge of crying, actually had a big grin on his face, almost like he was happy that Atem was being attacked, almost like a realization…Atem couldn't continue his train of thought, which was caused by a sudden yank on his throat which made him turn his attention back to the girl around his neck…well, more like trying to cling to his neck, because he saw that his partner Sai, wearing his waiter uniform, had grabbed the girl by her hair and was yanking her away from Atem.

"But, but he's my love!" the girl screamed, "Ask him!"

Sai's light blue eyes flashed dangerously at Atem.

"_Oh shit," _Atem thought _"Gotta explain or I get cut off." _

He forcibly removed the girls hands and stood up. "I don't affiliate myself with crazy, schizophrenic girls." Atem explained loudly for everybody to hear, but mainly for Sai's benefit. "Please remove this girl from this place." Atem stated, as he straightened his clothes out.

Sai's eyes calmed down almost instantly before he said in a sharp voice "Yes, sir" bowing slightly and turning with the screaming girl's hair still in his hand, he walked away almost happily at the prospect of throwing the girl out.

"Yami, my love! Wait for me! I shall return to you, no matter what!" the girl screamed.

Atem shuddered, _"That girl's statement was border lining a threat." _He thought scared at the prospect of what would happen if they met again, he frowned _"Wait? She said Yami? That's the same name those guys were calling me." _Atem narrowed his eyes as he turned to Kaiba and mini-me.

Change to Yugi's POV

"_I never thought I'd say this…"_ Yugi thought _"But thank God for Tea."_ Yugi smiled outwardly_ "She was the only one who had that affect on Yami, and Yami was the only one who got like that whenever she was close by." _Yugi's smile dropped a little _"But now that Yami's cover is blown, will he admit it now?"_

"What's that smile for?" Yami's voice shook Yugi out of his musings. Yugi looked up at him with a smile, hoping Yami would admit who he was…"This was all your doing wasn't it mini-me?"…..

or not.

Yugi's smile vanished "But…but your reaction Yami, your cover is blown, we know who you are, why can't you admit it?"

Yami's…Atem's eyes flashed dangerously, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I will say this for the last time, I don't know what that girl did to me to make me react like that, but I DO NOT KNOW YOU, I DO NOT KNOW YOUR FRIENDS, AND I AM NOT YAMI!!!" Atem shouted, before turning on his heel and stomping away.

Yugi stood still, his eyes growing bigger with the intention to start crying.

Meanwhile, Seto straightened up from the wall he was leaning against, uncrossed his arms and walked over to Yugi who was still rooted in place.

"Let's go Yugi" Seto said quietly, having been a silent witness to their altercation.

Yugi started crying quietly "Why?" he wailed through his tears "I know he's Yami, his reaction to Tea was proof of that, so why is he still denying he's Yami?"

Seto remained silent as he led Yugi outside. His mind already calculating reasonable explanations. As soon as they walked outside they were met with a shrilling screaming.

"But Yami is my love, I have to go back in there!" Tea was screaming, her hair in a total disarray with clumps of it on the floor.

"Like I said," the waiter answered, as he brushed the rest of Tea's hair from his hand. "He doesn't know you and his name is not Yami. Now get the hell out of here, before I make you bald!"

The waiter turned around and stomped back to the entrance, turning his head slightly to look at Seto while he walked past. Seto met his glare, "Little over possessive aren't we?" Seto sneered, the waiter hesitated at the door before turning around and retorting "Just doing my job to keep riffraff such as yourselves out." He disappeared through the door.

"Yugi!" Tea screamed bounding over to him "Where's Yami, why did he say that he didn't know me?"

"Tea, we've been trying to tell you that, that guy is not Yami, his name is Atem and he just looks like Yami." Joey answered before Yugi could respond, the rest of the gang walked up to them.

"No, he can't be a different person!" Tea said shrilly. The guys shrugged, "Don't know what to tell you." Joey answered.

"No," Yugi said quietly, "It really is Yami." Everybody grew still, "How do you know?" Marik finally asked.

"Because of his reaction to Tea." Yugi answered

"Oh yeah," Joey said "His whole shaking body."

"His scared voice saying it's here." Tristan continued

"If you can feel the evil too?" Marik finished with a smirk.

"Hey! He does not react that way to me!" Tea exclaimed loudly. The guys shook their heads.

"Well, if he had that kind of reaction then it really is that bastard pharaoh." Bakura spoke up, looking up from counting the money he stole.

Yugi shook his head "He's still denying that he's Yami, that he doesn't know us," Yugi's voice started breaking a little "I don't understand, why did he say that? Does he hate us? Or does he hate me? Is that why he left, and after all this time, he says doesn't know us?" Yugi started weeping silently again.

"Well I can understand his feelings towards Kaiba." Marik started, ignoring the dirty look he got from Seto. "But maybe he's trying to protect us from something."

"Yeah," Joey cut in "Maybe he got a job as a secret agent and he can't get close to us because his enemies will kill us."

"Shut up, you dumb dog," Seto finally spoke up "Your stupidity might be contagious, and I'll be damned if it makes my IQ drop even one point."

"Oh yeah," Joey retorted haughtily "If you're so smart, then you explain Yami's reaction."

"He doesn't know he's Yami" Seto answered simply. Everybody grew quiet again, processing Seto's statement. Joey cocked his head to one side, much like a dog "Huh?"

Marik's eyes widened in realization "You mean…?"

Seto nodded "His memory was erased. That would explain why he doesn't know us, and explains his body's reaction to Tea, because even though he doesn't remember, his body does, and it was pure instinct." Seto paused "Or Tea is really scary that it doesn't matter."

Tea shot him a dirty look, but stayed quiet as she tried to smooth down her hair.

"But why would he get his memories erased?" Yugi asked bewilderly.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice," Joey cut in "Maybe he needed to get his memories erased so he can start his life as a secret agent."

Everybody groaned, "Shut up mutt!" Seto snapped "I swear you get dumber everytime you open your mouth."

Marik was in deep thought before looking up and opening his mouth "Maybe there was something that he wanted to forget, you know kind of like a traumatic experience, or bad memory that he didn't want to remember…" his voice trailed off, he looked around at everybody who was trying hard not to look at Seto.

"What?" Marik asked, looking puzzled, nobody answered so he turned to Bakura "What'd I say?"

Bakura shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

Yugi finally spoke up "You guys weren't there but…"

"Oh, for God's sake" Seto cut him off "I dueled Yami in this shadow game, almost killing him in the process and because of that he became depressed."

There was a pause…"So how is that different from all the other time you nearly kill him?" Bakura asked.

Seto shrugged "I don't know."

Yugi glared at him before answering "Because Seto kept dueling him just for the King of Games title, he didn't even care if it killed Yami, just as long as he got the title.

Another pause…"Well, that would explain Yami's depression" Bakura finally said, he smirked at Seto "Considering how you two were with each other in ancient Egypt, I'm not surprised he would be so hurt."

Seto frowned, "What do you know? And besides Yami doesn't even remember ancient Egypt."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going to deny all that hocus pocus stuff? And just because Yami doesn't remember ancient Egypt doesn't mean that somewhere deep in his heart, he still loves you, just as it must be the same with you. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted so angry when you saw him inside. Am I right?"

Everybody held their breath, as they waited for Seto to answer.

"Shut up" Seto snarled "Or you geeks are walking home." He stalked over to where the limo was waiting. Everybody looked at each other, each face holding same question _"Does he love Yami?"_

On the drive home Seto mulled over what Bakura said. _"What does he know?" _Seto thought, he glanced over at the thief who was still trying to steal both the millennium rod and a kiss from Marik. _"He doesn't love anyone, and the tomb keeper keeps ignoring him." _He watched as Marik finally drew that dagger from it's sheath and point it at Bakura's throat, Bakura raised his arms in surrender and settled back in his seat, his eyes still containing a hungry look as he stared at Marik. Seto shook his head, he glanced over to Yugi who was looking outside with a dejected look.

Seto felt a pang of guilt, _"If I hadn't tried to kill Yami, he and I would probably be together right now, and Yugi wouldn't look so sad. How can I get close to Yami, if he doesn't remember me, and considering our Corporations have nothing in common?...Music…. games…..that's it!" _

Seto turned to Yugi "Yugi……"

"What the hell was wrong with those guys?" Atem yelled, throwing his tie and jacket to the floor, "First, they bombard me with questions about where I've been, and then that freaky ass girl tried to kill me with that chokehold."

Sai bent down and picked up the tie and jacket "Calm down Atem, obviously they had the wrong person."

Atem whirled around to glare at him "How ironic, considering it took me an hour and one blow job to convince you that I didn't know them." He placed his hands on his hips as he glared at his partner who started to whistle innocently as he put up the tie and jacket. Sai turned around and smirked, "And it was oh…so worth it."

"Uh-huh" Atem retorted dryly, before a smile crept up to his lips. He slowly started to creep up behind Sai, who started to take off his own jacket. When he had slipped the jacket halfway past his arms, Atem pounced on him, effectively trapping his arms in the jacket, before pushing him on the bed.

"Kind of frisky tonight, aren't we?" Sai whispered as Atem loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before attacking his neck with his sensual lips.

"Mmmm, you have no idea the torture I had to endure in order to steal those documents from that secretary." Atem murmured, as he was unbuttoning Sai's shirt, referring to the job they had to do during the party.

"I can imagine" Sai purred, throwing his head back against the bed, when Atem's hand came to the top of his pants and started unbuckling his belt. "Considering it was a woman." Sai managed to gasp out before his mind went completely south as Atem started to stroke him. Just as things started to heat up.

Atem's cell phone rang.

"Aaaaaargh!" Atem snarled stopping his ministrations on Sai's neck.

"Don't answer it" Sai said, his voice breathless.

Atem sighed "I have to, could be important." He got up and walked over to the table where his cell phone lay.

"Yamazaki" He snapped, he paused listening "Uh-huh, uh-huh, you already drawn up a contract?...uh-huh…who's the client?...I'M WORKING WITH WHO?! SETO KAIBA?!"

Dangerousgirl: I know I'm evil, I'm sorry if some of you think this chapter was boring, but think of it as a transition, from here on it gets a lot more interesting, filled with action, romance, and lots and lots of drama that I know you guys like. I will try and update on a regular basis.

Atem is shaking is head, "Why did you interrupt us?"

Dangerousgirl: "Don't worry you'll get your chance…HEY! Wait! You can't do it NOW! Noooooooo!!!

Please review if you want the next chapter.


End file.
